vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hijiri Seki
|-|Bird form= |-|Human form= Summary Hijiri Seki is the name Azuma's bird, Bunchou-chan, took on after his rebirth within Wonderland. Having been brought to Wonderland as a corpse within Azuma's pocket, he was partially brought back to life as a grotesque mixture of bird and human by the sheer power of her will being poured into her manifestation abilities. Afterwards, the Cheshire Devils that encountered his half-formed body decided to give him the cubed essence of a human soul. This enabled him to fully transform into something resembling a human in order to protect Azuma. Azuma does not recognize him, and it is some time before she makes the connection that her pet bird is the person protecting her in Wonderland. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: Hijiri Seki Origin: Sekai Oni Gender: Male Age: 3 months Classification: Parrot, Pseudo-Alice, Spirit, Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Cross-Universal Teleportation, Healing, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Materialization, Manifestation, Flight, Shapeshifting Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Broke Pero's sword) Speed: At least Supersonic (Can fight against Giger) with Supersonic+ reactions (Stopped attacks from Pero) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: At least Large Building level (Blocked a slash from Pero) Stamina: Very High Range: Tens of meters, cross-universal with teleportation Standard Equipment: Roukai oni Intelligence: High Notable Attacks/Techniques: Alice - A human who has a rare illness called the "Alice in Mirrorland"-Syndrome, making him see things in reflecting surfaces that shouldn't be there. * Extrasensory perception - An Alice is able to see what ordinary people do not have to see. In particular, fragments of Mirrorland or world devils. * Spiritual body - In Wonderland an Alice receives a body of pure energy, that is controlled by his or her soul. And as the "fuel" uses his or her life force, if it dries up in Wonderland, then the body of the Alice in the real world dies. This body is essentially a shell, and even if it is damaged, it easily recovers. However, any damage to the spiritual body affects the soul. * Superhuman statistics - The strength, speed and durability of an Alice's spiritual body far exceed human level even without manifestation. * Energy transfer - An Alice is able to transfer part of his or her vital energy to someone (another Alice, whose energy is at a critically low level). For better transmission an Alice can cut her spiritual body anywhere, as the wound starts to literally ooze life force. However, with the right level of skill, he or she can transfer energy without damaging his or her own body, by being next to those whose power needs to be restored. * Limiter - An Alice's spiritual body has a kind of limiter, which does not allow it to fall below 200 points of energy. If the spiritual energy reaches zero, his or her soul and body dies. * Flight - Seki can fly using materialized wings. * Strengthening - By concentrating energy in his or her hands, an Alice can deliver very strong blows that can damage another Alice (who are invulnerable to materialized weapons). Materialization - An Alice has the ability to materialize any object that he or she can imagine. However, he or she must also understand how it works. If an Alice knows the look of a gun, but does not know how it works, he or she will not be able to fire it. With a sufficient level of knowledge, they can create even a tank or a nuclear bomb. However, the more complex and larger the device, the more spiritual energy is spent on materialization. For example, to create a tank 50 units are needed (With a maximum of 1000 units per Alice, but each specific materialization can not spend less than 1 or more than 100 units). In addition, the items can not be very different from their counterparts in the real world. They can not create a gun that will fire like a large-caliber rifle. However, they can change the shape of the created object. And the simpler the object, the more possibilities exist for modifications. For example, they can lengthen a sword or a spear, change its shape and so on. * Spear - Seki materializes a spear that can significantly lengthen and change its shape (and also serves as a lightning rod if necessary). * Gun - Seki materializes a gun that is no different from the usual. * Egg - Seki materializes a huge egg, several meters high, the shell of which is strong enough to withstand the attacks of world devils and where you can take shelter at the time, to restore vitality. * Warheads - Seki materializes missiles that are capable of inducing damage on the target. He can create several missiles. These missiles explode only when Seki himself wants. * Wings - Seki materializes large wings. Manifestation - An Alice has the ability to enhance objects from the real world. In particular, an Alice can strengthen his or her spiritual body (the statistics are increased tenfold). Applying the manifestation on weapons from the real world, they can, for example, make a gun that shoots nuclear warheads. In fact, this ability has no restrictions, it can help to be the highest form of life. However, the risk is very high. The strength of the manifestation is unstable. An Alice cannot control it. Moreover, in this state, the limiter is not activated (that may lead to the depletion of vitality and subsequent death of soul and body). Also, it cannot be used on objects that have been Materialized. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Sekai Oni Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Humans Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 8